I Made The Wrong Choice
by Ohmissbriana
Summary: Elena ponders over a decision she has made.


A/N: Hi everyone! This is my "first" fanfiction story. I say first because this is my brand new account! I used to go under the name 'ifyouonlyknew25.' If you've been checking my other account, I'm just letting you know that account is as good as deleted. Enjoy!

I Made the Wrong Choice

Is that my alarm beeping? It's singling the start of a brand new day. A new day where I have to suffer in silence, because I made the wrong choice.

For me, I've always wanted one thing: a boyfriend. But not just any boyfriend. I wanted someone loving and strong, yet someone who is also as gentle as the wind rustling against your cheek. But I hadn't found him. I've had lots of chances, a whole childhood of chances, ones that I've grasped at, and ones that have slipped away.

I dated a cute boy named Simon for a while. He was nice, and sweet. But something just didn't click with us. So I ended it. Problem solved.

I've also dated a boy named Alex. He was an amazing boyfriend. With good looks, a winning personality, and brains, he looked like a 'keeper' as Jenna would say. But it only took me a few weeks to realize that he had anger issues. That was the first time someone ever hit me, and I swore to myself it would never happen again. And again I ended it. Another problem solved.

I dated Tyler for a brief while. Okay, you caught me. _That _relationship lasted maybe a day. Just long enough for me to come to my senses…

I've dated Matt. He was pretty close to perfect. He was loving and definitely strong, yet could be as gentle as I wanted. He was always around for me when I needed him, and understand that I needed space sometimes. Yet we grew apart. I needed too much space and suddenly he was ready to give me it. And that was the end of that. I guess Matt and I both wanted to end it. There was really nothing we could do to save our relationship. We just… drifted apart.

Looking back now, I realized that the "hard" life I seemed to have, really wasn't hard at all. That now, with an vampires chasing me down, all dying to taste my blood, my life is much harder than ever before. And if all that wasn't enough, to amazing boys (men, if you really think about it) were both battling for my love. Usually, I love being the center of attention. It gives me a pang of pride to be the first one on anyone's mind. But these boys- the brothers of the Salvatore family line, both unique in there own way- meant way to much to me to chose between them. Yet that's exactly what happened.

Let me explain.

I'll start with Stefan, I guess. Stefan was the youngest of the two brothers. He was kind and gentle, a feat that was almost impossible for his kind. As part of the living dead, he was subject to feed on the blood of other creatures to satisfy his hunger. Stefan quickly learned that nothing in life is free, and with every innocent life he took away, he felt himself becoming closer and closer to the dark side. He decided not to feed on humans, the "natural" prey of vampires. He feeds on the lives of animals. And I'm not saying it hasn't been difficult. The longer he lives, the harder it becomes for him to ignore his ever-raging thirst for blood. And the longer he lives, the greater the temptation of human blood becomes to him. He has strayed off of his diet before, and most likely, it will happen again. Feeding off of animals is something other vampires find extremely difficult to do. Other vampires- including his brother.

Damon Salvatore, the eldest of the two brothers, is almost never gentle. He is the kind of person that finds it difficult to show his feelings. Perhaps it has been his ever-constant search for acceptance that has pushed him closer and closer to the dark side. Or perhaps he has just always been encased in its shadows. He is not purely evil, nor is he purely good. Rather, he is a mix of both, the good and the bad, the brawn and the brains, the best of both worlds. Startling kind and gentle, and stubbornly persistent and reckless, Damon brings out emotions I've barely witnessed before. Out of his brother, Stefan, Damon brings hatred and boiling anger. Out of women he brings smiles and lust. Out of me, he brings a bit of both, the startling compassion of a lover and the boiling rage of an enemy. After that, feelings get muddled together. Lust and passion becomes mixed with stubbornness and anger and suddenly we're fighting, screaming at each other while slowly edging in closer and closer, waiting for that passionate kiss that could make the entire world explode with emotion. But because of my equal love for both brothers, my decision became almost impossible. I weighed my options carefully, knowing that the wrong one would push the other brother out of the picture forever. I chose Stefan.

And I chose _wrong_.

Damon was suddenly pushed out of my life. Angered over my choice, he left, convinced that he was not good enough for me. I cried for minutes, hours, days, even weeks, straight. Stefan tried everything- he even left for a few days (leaving me under Bonnie's care of course) and tried to find Damon. But he was nowhere that Stefan looked. He checked anywhere Damon had ever been. I would give everything up to have Damon back. I had made the wrong choice. And I could never take it back. Elena Gilbert never lost. But I had lost one of the most important things in my life. My best friend. My love. My Damon.

A/N: I'm sorry. I know this was a very sad story but reviews please? :D


End file.
